The legend of Zelda the link to Destiny
by Dwayne Reed
Summary: Go inside a more intense and epic adventure of the classic Zelda game sires to see more characteristics of not only link but Zelda, the zoras, and gorons and more details on the Sheikah tribe and not to forget the evil nemisis himself Ganondorf


The Legend of Zelda

By: Dwayne Reed

The story first starts when the land of Hyrule is in a great war with its nemesis Ganondorf, an evil dark magician and thief of the gerudo tribe. Ganon had a army full of his most vicious creatures and strongest soldiers. The rest of Hyrule Including the Zoras, Gorons, Sheikah, and the soldiers of Hyrule kingdom went into war with the gerudotribe for five years. Lucile and Hermus a couple who are the parents of link were separated during the war. Hermus was a messenger in the war and was sent on an errand for the Hyrule family by the strength of the war he was killed delivering a message to the Zoras. His wife Lucile and his one year old son link were some of the last families in the Hyrule town she decided to migrate to small forest village which wasn't affected by the war, although she had an definite hard time getting to the village she and link saw hideous creatures and images of the war. After months of traveling she got to the village in which she was dying by a deadly illness and gave her son to a peaceful village family on her last breath. Growing up link had been haunted in nightmares of the images of the war, 9 years later he doesn't remember his mother but is still haunted by nightmares of Ganon. Ganon was a evil man who has lived for hundreds of years and has attempted to take over Hyrule many times but was continuously defeated by a history of Hyrule's warriors. Hundreds of years ago ganon fought three enchantresses who peacefully ruled Hyrule. The tree were known as Nayru, Din, and Farore powerful enchantresses who were belived to create Hyrule when, Nayru created Hyrule's nature and life through her wisdom, Din created land and earth trough her power, Farore created the earths water and races through courage. Ganon the evil man he is didn't like this and chose to take Hyrule for himself, he had a very long and tiring battle with the three and succeeded the battle by using they're own knowledge of magic against them so the tree enchantresses chose to put all the power in to one known as the Triforce. Nayru created the Trifore of wisdom, Din chose to make the Triforce of power and Farore chose to put the Trifore of courage, they combined all of them into 3 three different shards of magic together it was the Trifore essential magic of the enchantresses power which would grant anyone a wish and unlimited power. The enchantresses hid the Triforce in a unknown location of the vast lands of Hyrule the enchantresses died by the overwhelming power of Ganondorf but were later reincarnated as three powerful goddesses as result of their power. Ganon tried searching for the Trifore but countlessly failed for hundreds of years, he knew that he would need the power the Triforce would give him in order to truly rule and conquer Hyrule. Ganon found that only descendants of Nayru would know where the Trifore was. Meanwhile the Royal family did not know what to do since the next hero is unknown. Ganon quickly took advantage of this weakness and chose to attack Hyrule castle, he then killed the Hyrule family and tried to force Zelda into submission in this attempt he learned that the women in the royal family were descendants of Nayru and only ones with such wisdom would know the location of the Triforce. He found out that the Triforce was in a parallel world known as the Sacred realm a world which was revealed to be a prison used by the goddesses to hold the most powerful yet very evil entities of Hyrule. However Ganon didn't know that the Sacred realm had two halves a light world which held the Triforce and the dark world that held the evil dark prisoners. Ganon was locked and Tricked to the Dark world by Zelda's mother. She sacrificed her self in the process. On her last breathe she tells Zelda "you're the last of the Hyrule family its your job to protect it and prepare for his return". since Ganon was locked away the war has stopped for 8 years Link has grown up to be a great martial artist of the sword taught by his foster father Rusul, Link loves to help out in the forest village he lives in and he owns a family horse named Epona. He really wishes to explore to explore the vast lands of Hyrule. Everyday link has visions of Ganondorfs return, since he developed a passion for adventuring Hyrule he chooses to move out, before he leaves his foster family tells him that they're not his real family and how his mother died. his family the gives him Epona for his quest he thanks his family for rising him and has a emotional depart from his foster family. On the quest link chooses to make a camp half way to Hyrule he is the attacked by pack of savage wolves who's teeth are sharp as razors and have scared bodies with evil yellow eyes, he then uses brutal sword slashes and stabs to scare them off. The next morning link replenishes himself and Epona in a shrine, he then sees himself surrounded by a blinding white light link mindlessly wonders around for minutes which seem like hours he then sees a warrior in which he recognizes to be Hylian, he sees the warrior prepares to attack, link withdraws his sword and takes immediate action upon the warrior, they fight for a moment and link quickly looses the warrior draws his sword at the throat of link and gives him tips about sword fighting the two endlessly fight. Afterwards the warrior tells link its his destiny is to become the next hero to save Hyrule and stop Ganondorf, he tells link that he is the most recent hero and to look down at his hand link sees a glowing triangle on his hand the warrior tells him that is the Triforce of courage. He tells the story of how he is to properly train the next warrior and that his time is up. Link accepts his destiny and trains with the warrior for a while and the warriors gives him green clothes that he calls the hero's clothes that all past heroes have worn. The warrior gives a description of how the clothes were created by fairies and due to this result Ganondorfs magic will have no effect on him. After what would seem to be years of training the warrior tells link that he taught him all he knows and that the fate of Hyrule is in his hands and Zelda's. Before he takes off Link ask for a name and the warriors says " The people of Hyrule called me the hero of time". and fades into the light. Link then sees that time was frozen on Hyrule when he trained with the hero and this is the same day he arrived at the castle he gets through Hyrule castle to meet up with Zelda when he does she recognized the clothes description from the stories her mother told her as a little girl about the courage of Hyules heroes. She tells link that visions told her the hero would arrive this day and that she too has had both visions and nightmares of Ganons return.

Next chapter comming soon


End file.
